


Two-Bit Revelations

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Because Danny Can't Do Every Thing On His Own, Blood, Gen, Ghostly Attributes, Misunderstandings, Reveal, Teeth, Worried parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Danny's got an issue but no one who knows can really help at the moment. And Tucker’s dad notices and worries more than he lets on.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 33
Kudos: 424
Collections: I'm A What Now?, Phic Phight!





	Two-Bit Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMerlin/gifts), [Bonuscat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonuscat/gifts).



Maurice stares down at the boy his son’s grown up nearly his whole life with. The kid honestly worried him, he was so skinny and pale. Not to mention jumpy, avoidant of people, and frequently injured. Sure with parents like the Fenton’s, that did make some sense, but still. Which is why he grabs Danny’s wrist when the boy turns to leave, “you’re welcome to stay the night. There’s always room”. 

Danny rubs his neck, “n-no, I’m good. I think I’ll just, y’ know, head home?”. 

Maurice was about to figure out some kind of excuse but the sudden downpour of rain provides one for him, “you’ll get drenched, apparently. Stay, I’ll start up some coffee”, he absolutely had noticed how the boy seemingly lived off the stuff. 

Danny looks out the door, “I really shouldn’t...”, a flash of lightning seemed to be all the convincing needed though, “I guess I could stay”. Maurice doesn’t like the wince he’s pretty sure he just glimpsed. 

Danny sits down at the table, taking the offered coffee mug; Maurice noticing, like always, how the boy purposefully grabbed it in such a way as to avoid actually touching him. 

“So what’d you want to see Tucker about?”. Maurice already knows the answers going to be a lie. 

Danny mumbles, “just a class project”, and sips at the coffee. 

Maurice gets up, this was a little too awkward for him, and walks towards the stairs. He knows he needs to give the jumpy paranoid boy an explanation though, “I’m going to make sure the spare room’s set up, okay?”. Danny just side-eyes him and hums acceptingly. 

Yes Maurice is actually going to do that, but first... He slips into the master bedroom and snatches up the listening device he invested in. Danny worries him and Maurice isn’t about to let Danny turn out to be getting abused while he and his wife did nothing. Finding first aid supplies, that had definitely been opened more than once, really cemented this purchase for Maurice. He’s proud his boy was helping his friend with whatever was going on but he couldn’t standby in the dark about it any longer. 

Turning it on with earbuds just in case before setting to moving around things and cleaning in the spare room. 

_“Okay, sounds like that **is** what he’s doing. Wonder why he went to his room first though? It’s probably nothing. It **is** his room. Stop being a spazz Fenton”. _

Maurice quirks an eyebrow but keeps moving things, Danny had some seriously good hearing. He’s not surprised the boy knows the layout of the house, he’s been here more than enough. 

_“Goddamnit Tuck. You know I can’t really do this shit myself... And I kinda suck at it”, groaning, “not like I can go to Sam either. She just complains and judges me for -shit, ow, goddamnit. Fuck. Great. Now there’s blood on the table. Fuck. Where are those paper towels? Do they always have to move them? Ancients damnit”._

Maurice chokes a little at that but doesn’t go bolting downstairs, not only would that put the already on edge boy more on edge but would probably escalate whatever’s going on. If he’s just looking for paper towels it had to be minor right? He hopes so. But this somewhat confirms Maurice’s worries. Danny probably came here already hurt. Looking for help with something he couldn’t do himself. He’s not impressed over what Danny said about Sam though, but considering her upbringing and family it wasn’t surprising. Being judgmental was in her blood. 

_“Ah! Okay found you. Please for the love of everything don’t stain the table cloth. Aaaaand it’s stained. Damn. I could just? Put the cup on it?”, groaning, “I should have just stayed home. Just done it myself. I’m good at pushing through pain. Jazz is worse at it than I am and cringes the whole time”, scoffing, “and asking my parents would just land me on the dissection table or something. I hate this -oh for fucks sake”, sighing almost loud enough for Maurice to hear it without the listening device especially since he stopped moving at the mention of ‘dissection’, “least no mess this time. And -fuck ow. I’m just going to shut up before I become any more of a damn pincushi- damnit”._

Maurice swallows, pointedly smoothing out the bed sheet before putting away the device. That was practically damning, but he seriously hopes he’s blowing something out of proportion or misunderstanding something. The Fenton’s were... weird, but they were decent people, right?

He walks quickly back to the kitchen, trying to catch whatever’s going on. If Danny questions it, he’ll just pass it off as rushing to go to bed. He steps in intime just to see Danny sitting back down and resting his chin and mouth in his hand. He looked... fine. Or as fine as the skinny boy usually did. Dark circles on too pale skin under his eyes and messy hair. For whatever reason his too sharp jawline and boney hands really stood out in lighting. Maurice never understood that, the boy could nearly out eat Tucker, it made him wonder if he was getting fed at home. 

Maurice points to the cup, “you done with that?”.

Danny’s response is a little too quick to be normal and he winces, probably realising that fact, “nope. Still, uh, working on it. Hot you know?”. Considering how the boy had started drinking the coffee right away and how Maurice has seen him eat food straight out of boiling water, he knows that was just an excuse to not move the cup. He doesn’t push though. 

Maurice nods, “well alright, the spare room’s all set up for whenever you feel like turning in”. He’s not sure he’s going to be able to get anything out of the boy today, the best he can do is go to bed and listen. 

But he stops moving to the steps and jerks back into the kitchen when the last bit of Danny’s, “than- _ks_ ”, sounds forced and slightly cut off. He’s fast enough to see Danny moving to cover up blood around his mouth. And he knows Danny knows he saw. The two just stare at each other for a while. 

Danny very noticeably swallows. “uh, I can explain?”. He makes a face like he’s expecting to get aggressively and possibly violently interrogated, making Maurice internally wince. Whatever was going on needed gentle handling. 

Maurice decides to take a chance, “you don’t _need_ to”, emphasising that he does want one but that he will not push, while he moves to grab the paper towels. He absolutely notices how Danny had clearly put them back exactly as he found them, a little corner of the next piece missing exactly like before. He’d be proud of this level of attention to detail if it wasn’t worrying. 

Handing the rectangle of paper over while Danny gives him a strange look before placing it on his lip. It looked like he had simply bit his lip. Danny confirms this by saying, “I just, bit my lip?”. That didn’t really make sense though? Was he having a problem with his teeth, that he needed help with but apparently couldn’t go to the dentist over? Well it was likely something weird, all things considered. 

Maurice decides to take another chance, “you know, I went to dentistry school. Had to drop out because of money but still. If your teeth are bothering you I could help? Or at least tell you what’s wrong?”. But if that was the problem why wouldn’t Tucker tell him about it? Maybe it was simply part of something larger or Tucker was worried he’d ask questions. He knew Tucker was protective of his friends and them protective of each other too. Everyone in town knew that. Or Tucker simply forgot, Maurice didn’t exactly talk about that part of his life much. No reason to and his sister had made it a slightly sore subject with how she always insulted him ‘failing’ even if that’s not what happened at all.

Danny blinks at him, “no I... didn’t know that. But, uh, it’s fi-”. This time Maurice actually sees Danny bite his lip, on complete accident, and cutting his lip again. He also sees that Danny’s teeth are definitely not right, too _sharp_? And a couple looked longer maybe? Hard to tell with a quick glance. But again, Danny can definitely tell he saw; Maurice couldn’t exactly help going a little wide-eyed though. 

Danny blinks owlishly, “uhhhh”, almost absentmindedly moving the paper towel to the new cut. 

Okay, Danny didn’t normally slice his lips up this much, it’s been about five times in the past half hour. And Maurice would have noticed Danny’s teeth looking off, or like what he thinks he might have seen, long before now. Combining that with the boy coming over to get Tucker to do or help him with something, gives him an idea what’s going on right now. And yes, doing that would hurt. He makes a point to not sound accusing or bothered when he asks, “has Tucker been filing your teeth?”. 

Danny turns away from him quickly and hangs his head a bit, rubbing at his neck; effectively confirming Maurice’s suspicions. It made a level of sense. Doing that to your own teeth would be difficult and, depending on how much filing was... _needed_ , it would be painful. And the Fenton’s were known for treating any injuries or alignments themselves, usually in very unusual ways. They also always thought ghosts were the root of the problem, so it made sense that he might not want to go to them with whatever this is. 

Maurice sits back down at the table, teeth filing wasn’t too uncommon. People often had uneven teeth and sometimes people messed their teeth up. What worries Maurice is this sounds like something that’s been reoccurring, and teeth don’t just... _regrow_. Meaning this was something abnormal, for a Fenton that wasn’t too surprising, but that also meant his parents absolutely _would_ blame ghosts. Which wouldn’t be good. But also his son shouldn’t be messing around with someone’s teeth. Even if Danny’s teeth were probably impossibly regrowing. Asking cautiously, “I could do it? If you’re alright with me taking a look?”. He’ll have to find his old stuff, namely the dental files, but that’s fine. He doesn’t want to know what his son’s been using or what Danny has, he seriously hopes it was a dental file not a metal garage one though. 

Danny lifts up his head and gives him a very confused look, “why... why would you do that? You’re not going to ask? Or tell my pare-”, Maurice watches him jerk from cutting his lip _again_ -his teeth were definitely too sharp and yeah, those were _fangs_ \- before scowling at the air and sighing and giving a very exasperated, “ _fine_ ”. 

Maurice nods, this was strange but so was Amity and this was much better than Danny being injured from abuse or bullies. “You’re my sons’ best friend. That’s reason enough. Can I see first though? And ask how often this has happened?”. 

Danny rubs his face and responds without actually facing him, though watching him, “um, thanks I guess”. Maurice has a feeling he doesn’t generally trust adults, which is saddening. Danny nodding, “it’s... a monthly thing. So fifteen times?”, shrugging and sifting uncomfortably, probably from Maurice looking a little freaked out by that. “And okay I guess”, huffing a little, “not like you didn’t already notice. Hard to mi-”, putting a hand over his mouth and glaring at the air, “for Ancients sake”. 

Maurice eyeballs the now very red paper towel and gets up, “does Tucker have stuff specifically for this?”, with the sheer number of times they’ve done this, they must have something of decent quality. 

Not surprised when Danny nods, “steel dental files”. Maurice feels a fair bit of relief at that as he moves the table chair to be in front of Danny. Who dutifully opens his mouth though avoiding eye contract. 

Maurice blinks, no wonder he kept cutting himself! Literally every single tooth came to a very sharp looking point and the fangs definitely were not small. He’s a little impressed Danny could even talk properly or hide these while speaking. That spoke volumes of how used to this he was though. Moving his jaw around a little, instantly realising _why_ Danny avoided physical contact. He was ice cold. That wasn’t the issue right now though. These teeth, to file these down to normal length... that would _have_ to cut into nerves and blood supply. It was dangerous. But this wasn’t normal, maybe that made it okay. His teeth were obviously not normal. Leaning back and letting Danny close his mouth, “okay, it would be best to do this in the bathroom I think. Do you think you could get the tools you guys have been using and I’ll set up in the bathroom?”. Danny gives him a very suspicious look but nods anyway. 

Maurice walks up the stairs with Danny behind him, he knows Danny is keeping an eye on him. Doesn’t really trust him. And he doesn’t want to make Danny uncomfortable or give him a reason not to trust him. So he stays in Danny’s line of sight, it’s a good thing the bathroom is right across from his sons' room. And cleaning the countertop and pushing things to the side gives Maurice a chance to think. 

Danny had fangs and rows of sharp teeth, not only that but they grew back monthly. As far as he knew this wasn’t a ghost thing or a possible side effect from being around ghost things, and he’s not about to just make assumptions that it is ghost-related like the boy’s parents would. Especially when there’s a much more logical conclusion, or more likely. Because if ghosts were real, which they were, other supernatural creatures likely were too. And with everything else it made sense. Danny probably wasn’t human, probably was a vampire. Part of him wants to be worried about that, but Danny was a good kid. A kind kid. He couldn’t see him hurting anyone over this and clearly Maurice absolutely would have noticed if his son was suddenly like Danny. So turning or however that might work, wasn’t really a worry. 

Pausing and tilting his head while Danny comes in with a little box and metal bowl, maybe doing this, filing his teeth down, kept him from needing to? Amity would definitely notice if people started dying or suffering random unexplained blood loss, so either Danny wasn’t getting it in town or at all. This probably explained why he was so skinny. He ate enough regular food, just not enough of _that_. Might explain the eye bags and living off caffeine too, malnourishment could make someone very tired. 

Danny places the box on the counter and pops it open, a pile of very thick dental files, a couple of industrial-strength dentistry bibs, a lot of cotton, and a very large stress ball that looked a fair bit abused. Danny just seemingly decides to explain, Maurice probably looked a little confused. Danny shrugs awkwardly and sits on the stool Maurice brought up, talking while taking the stress ball, “usually break a file or two and the balls for the pain”. Maurice can’t help but wince at that, while Danny clips the bib on. 

Maurice grabs one of the files and asks, “you okay to go? I’ll start with the fangs okay?”. Danny just nods and opens his mouth while squeezing his eyes shut. Maurice forces down a wince at that, his son had been doing this probably more months than not for over a year. Filing down his best friend's non-human teeth while he just sat through the pain of it. Danny had also implied he had done this himself more than once, imagining that is more than enough to make Maurice feel incredibly bad for the kid.

But if this was possibly all that kept him from having to bite people or however that actually worked, it was likely worth it. So Maurice steels himself and gets to it, it’s impossible not to wince from the sounds once he does get down past the enamel and Danny starts actually squeezing at the ball. The blood doesn’t help either, him having to move to sit on the countertop to keep it from running down his arms. The pinking and splashing of blood into the bowl is not any better of a sound. Knowing that this was likely normal for Danny and Tucker makes him want to gag a little, teens definitely shouldn’t be having to do this; yet there likely wasn’t much of a choice either. 

Maurice is genuinely stunned when the file does actually break apart just a bit before he’s finished with just the fangs. Shaking his head, his teeth must be a lot stronger than normal ones, and putting the broken one to the side, washing his hands quickly before grabbing another. Danny closes his mouth somewhat and takes this as a chance for a break. Maurice is both impressed and saddened that Danny doesn’t even have tears in his eyes. Danny speaking, though clearly careful of his teeth, “Tuck usually plays music. Obvious reason”. Maurice isn’t sure if that would be better or worse, but takes the hint and sets his phone to play something loud enough for the scraping to not be so noticeable. 

Maurice leans back, gets off the counter and starts cleaning up; his hands are definitely a bit sore and that file won’t last another use really. Watching Danny out of the corner of his eye as he sticks some of the cotton balls in his mouth nonchalantly. This was his normal, at least for once a month anyway. “Will your teeth be okay now?”. Danny nods, grabbing Maurice’s arm and giving it a slight squeeze. The ‘thank you’ is rather obvious. “Good”. 

Maurice watches as Danny gets up and rubs at his cheeks a little. Making him wonder a little, “I didn’t do more damage than needed did I?”. He knows he’s not exactly ‘in practice’ and his son probably knew how to deal with Danny’s teeth pretty well by now. Maurice doesn’t want to imagine how bad this was the first few times. Danny unsurprisingly just waves him off and shakes his head. Even if he had done damage, he doubts Danny would actually tell him. Sometimes Danny was _too nice_. He hopes that’s not some kind of attempt to ‘make up for’ what he likely was. And as much as Maurice wants to ask, Danny can’t even answer right now. 

Or that’s what he thought anyway, as Danny pulls out the very bloody cotton and tosses it in with everything else before giving him a slightly awkward toothy smile, teeth looking completely normal if a bit bloody, “see? All better”. Danny healed incredibly fast. Maurice smiles and nods, shaking off the slightly disturbed feeling of everything and double bagging everything to throw out. Walking out of the bathroom while Danny actually _brushes his teeth_ ; which should normally be incredibly painful. 

In the kitchen, Maurice decides he absolutely needs a ‘calm down’ tea. Danny coming down just as he sits at the table with his cup. Danny walks over and rubs at his neck, “um, just wanted to actually say thanks. I know that’s not exactly... fun... for anyone”.

Maurice nods, “like I said, you’re my son’s best friend. Think nothing of it. Though I’ll admit to being a little curious”, sipping at his tea while Danny sits down. Him continuing, “I don’t have to know what’s going on though, if that’s what you’d prefer. Just maybe don’t bite any one”. 

Danny blushes and puts a hand over his face, “I- Ancients. I don’t _do that_ ”. Maurice is very happy to hear that. While Danny shifts in his chair a bit, putting down his hand, “Sam and Tuck do, uh, make jokes though”, and chuckles a bit. So obviously he didn’t mind the joking. Probably actually made him more comfortable. Danny speaking up again, “but you’re really fine just... not knowing? Not knowing why you just had to help your son’s best friend file his teeth down?”. 

Maurice nods, “yes, so long as you don’t hurt him or anything”, then adding, “intentionally anyway. Or seriously”. If he ever _bites_ Tucker than yes, they are going to have some words but otherwise, he’s not going to push. Especially with someone as paranoid as Danny often is. 

Danny blinks at him, “you-”, shaking his head, “you're a really cool guy Mr. Foley”. Maurice can’t help but smile at that. While Danny looks to the clock over the stove, “I’m... just going to go lay down. Doubt I’ll sleep but uh, the relaxations nice?”. 

Maurice waves him off, “you don’t need my permission. You’re welcome here whenever you want or need”. He doesn’t expect Danny will sleep, he’s probably nocturnal or close to it. Would explain the late nights out or gaming up with his son. More than once he’s peaked in to see Tucker asleep but Danny’s character still doing things, not minding Tucker falling asleep in the least. He had been a little worried that had been something of a coping mechanism, instead he probably just simply wasn’t and couldn’t really feel tired. Also fit in with all the gossip of the kid chronically falling asleep in class; likely impossible for him to get enough or maybe any sleep at night. 

Danny rubs his neck and nods, heading back upstairs. Maurice smiles a little to himself after a bit. He probably doesn’t need to worry about Danny much, or as much anyways. Danny’s body was simply... _different_. He might be a bit more cautious and aware of any neck injuries or wounds his son gets though. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Creators: BabyPorcupine_CuteButDeadly and Bonuscat  
> Prompts: Danny shows up at Tucker's one night needing help. Tucker isn't home, and Tucker's dad answers the door. Danny starts to leave when he realizes Tucker isn't there, but Mr. Foley refuses to let Danny go back out the door for X reason (he looks "too skinny" and needs to be fed, "it's cold outside", "it's too dark for kids to be walking around", etc.). and "I've bit myself sev -- OW! -- eight times already!"


End file.
